<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>shranal by missaluden</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269414">shranal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/missaluden/pseuds/missaluden'>missaluden</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>discord shrek cult [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shrek (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Smut, chelseas induction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:42:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/missaluden/pseuds/missaluden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>chelseas induction fic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shrek (Shrek)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>discord shrek cult [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>shranal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>you have proven yourself chelsea</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As I was walking home I noticed a strange smell coming from behind me , I turn around and realise the big sexy beast behind me . I couldn't believe it it was the master himself . <br/>I took him back to my house and dragged him upstairs . <br/>As the door shut I realised that he got sexier by the minute.</p><p>I took off all my clothes and climbed on my bed where shrek was waiting.<br/>He got his massive cock out and started pounding me in the ass and giving me hard anal .</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>